eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Óneiró mou
|year = 2018 |position = 14th (Semi-final) |points = 81 (Semi-final) |previous = "This Is Love" |next = "Better Love"}} "Óneiró mou" (English: My Dream) was the Greek entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon, performed by Yianna Terzi. It was performed in the first semi-final but failed to qualify for the final, marking the second time since the introduction of the semi finals that the country had failed to do so. Lyrics Greek= An tha psaksis to vitho mou Zondanefis t’oniro mou Ki an kitaksis tin kardia mou Tha se paro agalia mou Pos thes na sou to po Pos gia sena ego tha pethena Ti zoi mou tha stin edina Telos kai arhi, ola ise esi Oso ki an pono Ap’to harti den tha s’esvina Ti zoi mou tha stin edina Telos kai arhi, ola ise esi Giati thelis na m’allaksis Kai to ble mou na ksevapsis An milisis ta vouna mou Tha s’akousi i monaksia mou Pos thes na sou to po Pos gia sena ego tha pethena Ti zoi mou tha stin edina Telos kai arhi, ola ise esi Oso ki an pono Ap’to harti den tha s’esvina Ti zoi mou tha stin edina Telos kai arhi, ola ise esi Pos thes na sou to po Pos gia sena ego tha pethena Ti zoi mou tha stin edina Telos kai arhi, ola ise esi Oso ki an pono Ap’to harti den tha s’esvina Ti zoi mou tha stin edina Telos kai arhi, ola ise esi |-| Translation= If you look into my depths you’ll bring my dream to life And if you look into my heart I’ll take you into my arms How can I make it clear That I would die for you? I’d give my life for you The end and the beginning, you are everything No matter my heartache I wouldn’t strike you off the map I’d give my life for you The end and the beginning, you are everything Why would you want to change me And dull my blue? If you talk to my mountains, My loneliness will be listening How can I make it clear That I would die for you? I’d give my life for you The end and the beginning, you are everything No matter my heartache I wouldn’t strike you off the map I’d give my life for you The end and the beginning, you are everything How can I make it clear That I would die for you? I’d give my life for you The end and the beginning, you are everything No matter my heartache I wouldn’t strike you off the map I’d give my life for you The end and the beginning, you are everything Videos Yianna Terzi - Oniro Mou - Greece - Official Music Video - Eurovision 2018 Yianna Terzi - Oniro Mou - Greece - LIVE - First Semi-Final - Eurovision 2018 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Greece in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Greek Category:Non-Qualifiers